


Девизы Великих Домов

by Argee_Lince



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов "Девизы Великих Домов".<br/>Написано специально для ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Зима близко!

– Это случилось давным-давно, много тысяч лет назад, ещё во времена Первых Людей, – голос Старой Нэн мерно поскрипывал, и Эддард подумал, что она была в Винтерфелле всегда, сколько он себя помнил. Нэн вынянчила Рикарда Старка, потом – одного за одним – четверых его детей. "Наверное, когда у моих детей родятся внуки – они тоже будут слушать сказки Нэн", – подумал мальчик. Старуха меж тем продолжала: – Пришла ночь и длилась целое поколение. Дома были завалены снегом по самую крышу, люди рождались, жили и умирали во тьме и холоде. А вместе со снегом в наши леса явились Белые Ходоки, ибо тогда не было Стены и Ночного Дозора, чтобы удержать их вдали от людей.  
– Наверное, зимой в богороще должно быть очень красиво, – задумчиво произнесла Лианна. – Серебристый иней на белых ветвях, фиолетовые тени в сумерках...  
– И снежинки, как белые пчёлы, – подхватил Брандон.  
– А у них тоже есть королева? – с любопытством спросил Бенджен; он знал, что у настоящих пчел есть такая.  
– Есть! – ответила Старая Нэн. – Снежинки окружают ее густым роем, но она больше их всех и никогда не остается на земле – вечно носится на черном облаке. Часто по ночам пролетает она над владениями лордов и заглядывает в окошки; вот оттого-то они и покрываются ледяными узорами, словно цветами!  
– А Снежная королева не может войти сюда? – встревожилась Лианна. Женщина-снег... слишком похоже на тех, кто приходит из-за Стены.  
– Пусть-ка попробует! – воинственно заявил Бенджен. – Я посажу ее в теплый очаг, вот она и растает!  
Он хотел спросить у Нэн ещё что-то, но не успел: в комнату вошёл вернувшийся с охоты Рикард. Поднялась весёлая кутерьма, мальчишки кинулись к отцу, Лианна, как положено благовоспитанной юной леди, подошла поближе, но осталась в сторонке, ожидая, когда на неё обратят внимание.  
Самые крепкие объятия достались Неду. Неудивительно: завтра он должен был уехать из Винтерфелла в Орлиное Гнездо. Каждый раз, как об этом заходила речь, Эддард пытался переубедить лорда Старка. Вот и сейчас он ещё раз попробовал – без особой, правда, надежды:  
– Отец, можно, я всё же останусь в Винтерфелле? Неужели ты не сможешь научить меня всему тому же, чему учит меня лорд Аррен?  
– Нет, сын, – тон Рикарда был непреклонным. – Я уже объяснял, почему тебе необходимо провести некоторое время в Орлином гнезде. Помни: зима близко.  
Нед даже не успел вздохнуть: Бенджен радостно завизжал и уцепился за отцовскую ногу:  
– Ура, зима! У нас будет как на Стене! Мы сможем играть в Ночной Дозор, будем охотиться на Белых Ходоков, и я поймаю Снежную королеву!  
– Вот когда научишься писать хотя бы собственное имя, – Рикард с трудом сдерживал смех, – всё, что захочешь. И Стена, и Снежная королева...  
Младший Старк припомнил другие рассказы Старой Нэн о зиме, взглянул на отца и требовательно нахмурился:  
– И пару коньков впридачу!


	2. Услышь мой рёв!

Джейме стоял на крепостной стене и старательно рычал. Голова его была гордо поднята, плечи расправлены, спина выпрямлена – прямо-таки не львёнок, а целый лев! Серсея подкралась на цыпочках и кинула в брата камушком. Попала в затылок. Джейме совсем не величественно ойкнул и обернулся, потирая ушибленное место:  
– Ты чего?  
– А ты чего? Стоишь тут, рычишь, как дурак, – Серсея задрала носик, ясно показывая, что именно она думает о брате и его развлечениях. Но Джейме даже не обиделся.  
– Я не рычу, я реву, – объяснил он. – Мы Ланнистеры, и наш девиз – "Услышь мой рёв!" Вот я и тренируюсь, чтоб слышали.  
Сестра фыркнула и встала с наследником семейства Ланнистеров плечом к плечу. Дальше близнецы ревели вместе, пока не явилась мама Джоанна и не сказала, что от такого рёва убежит любой кролик, даже самый свирепый, а теперь – ужинать и спать.  
К утру охрипли оба.

Тайвин Ланнистер привык планировать всё заранее. Конечно, близнецам всего шесть – но Серсея уже вовсю стреляет глазками, надо бы этому требушету надёжную крепость присмотреть. Пожалуй, Его Высочество Рейегар, так и быть, подойдёт. И пора задуматься, кому из вассалов отдать Джейме в оруженосцы – оглянуться не успеешь, а паршивцу стукнет двенадцать! Тайвин долго колебался, и наконец остановил свой выбор на Кракехоллах.  
Лорд Самнер как раз был в столице, и Ланнистер-старший счёл случай подходящим для приглашения на разговор неофициальный, но деловой. Дальше, как говорится – слово за слово, хвостом по столу, а не промочить ли нам глотки, а вот за встречу, а за героических предков, благодаря которым мы, вопреки и несмотря ни на что, а на посошок, а на дорожку, а на лёгкий ход ноги... В общем, лорду Кракехоллу потребовалось отлить. И в поисках отхожего места он заблудился.  
Конечно, маленькая златокудрая куколка в алом платье "как у взрослой леди" – не лучший провожатый. Однако Самнер справедливо счёл, что даже такие куколки испражняются не бабочками, значит – дорогу знать должна. Поэтому не успела полная важности Серсея испуганно пискнуть, как сильно нетрезвый знаменосец Ланнистеров сцапал её и оторвал от пола, удерживая на вытянутых руках. Девочка сердито стукнула кулачком по руке святотатца, возмущённо уставилась ему прямо в глаза... и расчихалась от запаха перегара, как котёнок. Лорда Кракехолла сие умилило до крайности.  
– Ты ж смотри, прелесть какая, – растроганно пробормотал он и обратился к добыче: – А не скажешь ли ты, дитя моё, где тут... кхм...  
– Я тебе не дитя! – Серсея гневно вскинула голову и попыталась топнуть ножкой – что оказалось весьма затруднительно сделать, болтаясь в воздухе.  
– Не дитяяя? – старательно удивился Самнер. – А кто же тогда? Летняя фея?  
– Я Ланнистер, львица! – отрезала "фея", стараясь не показывать, как дрожат губы. – Ты знаешь девиз нашего рода?  
– А если не знаю? – Самнер окончательно развеселился и, кажется, забыл о своей изначальной цели. Впрочем, изображать Иного-людоеда он не стал, не настолько был пьян: понимал, кого встретил, и знал, что Тайвин за перепуганное детище никого по голове не погладит.  
– Наш девиз, – Серсея выпрямилась, как смогла, и храбро взглянула лорду Кракехоллу в лицо, – "УСЛЫШЬ МОЙ РЁВ!!!"  
И оглушительно разревелась.


	3. Нам - ярость!

Ему было шестнадцать лет. Ей – одиннадцать.  
Он приехал вместе с Недом. В ворота Винтерфелла Эддард Старк и Роберт Баратеон въехали вдвоём, слегка опередив отряд сопровождения – слишком хорош был конь у наследника Баратеонов, слишком хотел, пусть и на короткое время, домой Нед. Роберт ехал, чуть пропустив друга вперёд. На его позолоченном щите вставал на дыбы чёрный олень, и под копытами зверя был выведен девиз дома: "Нам – ярость". Видно было, насколько Баратеон гордится собой – от переполнявшей гордости он мало что не лопался.  
Лианна поглядела с бокового балкончика, как всадники спешиваются, как отец церемонно приветствует Баратеона, как молодых лордов догоняет, наконец, припоздавший отряд, как поднимается в Винтерфелле обычная суматоха, когда надо приветствовать, разместить и обиходить с дороги толпу народа – поглядела, фыркнула и ушла. Приятель брата ей не понравился. На такую смазливую мордашку и без неё охотницы найдутся – наверняка на этого Роберта девки толпами вешаются, только и успевает бастардов плодить. И за него-то её собираются выдать замуж? Ну нет! Пусть лучше подыщут ему какую-нибудь... Ланнистершу!  
Разумеется, Лианна всё знала заранее. И то сказать: единственная дочка у мамы, любимица, умница и красавица – неужели мама не шепнёт, с чем гости пожаловали? Правда, Рикард не спешил официально сообщить о помолвке – но нашли ж сорочий секрет! В общем, дуться-то на мир юная леди Старк изволила, однако краем глаза за кандидатом в женихи наблюдала превнимательнейше. Вот и сейчас – сидела на любимом балкончике, изящно грызла яблочко и снисходительно посматривала на братьев, которые, с удовольствием приняв в компанию молодого Баратеона, под руководством мастера над оружием упражнялись в искусстве мечного боя. На сей раз Лианна своего присутствия не скрывала, и Роберт, покосившись на, как он полагал, свою будущую леди, принялся старательно демонстрировать великолепного себя.  
Спору не было, с мечом он и вправду обращался умело. Братья Старки нападали на него втроём и не могли справиться. А в какой-то момент они, пытаясь не опозориться перед приезжим и перед сестрой, в запале начали откровенно мешать друг другу ("лишь пятеро мастеров могут напасть на одного, не мешая друг другу; шестой – помеха. А неумелые – не более троих; четвертый – помеха"). Роберт, в ожидании именно этой секунды державший глухую оборону, радостно взревел "Баратеон! Нам – ярость!!!" и рванулся вперёд.  
Первым из боя вылетел Бенджен. За ним последовал Брандон. Нед, лучше других знакомый с робертовой манерой вести бой, держался дольше всех – но искусство и хладнокровие, увы, не оказались достойными соперниками для бури и натиска. Победитель развернулся к Лианне, всё ещё наблюдавшей с балкона, и с самодовольной улыбкой отсалютовал деревянным мечом.  
– "Нам – ярость" – это же девиз вашего дома, верно? – у Лианны улыбка вышла озорной и чуть лукавой.  
– Да, юная леди, – кажется, польщённый вниманием Роберт даже чуть подрос и раздался в плечах.  
– Вы вполне его оправдываете, – милостиво кивнула Лианна, продолжая улыбаться. – Что ж, пусть ярость остаётся вашей. Лично я предпочитаю ум. Каждому своё, не так ли?  
Обронила огрызок на брусчатку двора, поднялась и ушла с балкона.  
Так страстно, как Лианну Старк, Роберт Баратеон не желал в своей жизни ни одну другую женщину...


	4. Мы не сеем!

– Так нечестно! – Теон надул губы и уставился в окно. В глазах предательски защипало, а позориться перед сестрой он не хотел. Если Аша ещё и увидит, что брат ревёт, будто какой-нибудь "зелёный" – от насмешек потом проходу не будет. И так нету.  
– Всё честно! – Аша воинственно тряхнула головой. – Я старше и умнее, поэтому отец уже берёт меня на советы. И вообще, он говорит, что я его настоящая наследница и больше мальчишка, чем ты!  
Теон закусил губу. Не будет он спрашивать, что там было на их дурацком совете. Или спросит – но у кого-нибудь из дядьёв. Хотя на самом-то деле ему ни капельки не интересно. И всё равно, что отец его не любит. Вот сбежать в зелёные земли, и пусть они тут все радуются без него. Между прочим, жители материка – никак не ровня железным людям. И значит – Теон, которого здесь считают слабаком и нытиком, там окажется великим воином. Ну, не очень великим пока что... но там не будет ни Аши, ни отца, никого из тех, кто смеётся над юным наследником лорда Грейджоя. Никого знакомого. Вот и пусть! Зато он будет сам себе хозяином, а когда немного подрастёт и выучится владеть оружием – захватит себе какой-нибудь замок. Разумеется, Теон будет милостив к побеждённым, и если они будут слушаться нового хозяина, то останутся в живых – мейстер учил, что сильные должны быть великодушными.  
Теон сам не заметил, как постепенно успокоился. Будущее в зелёных землях виделось ему почти радужным. Осталось только придумать, кто захотел бы наставлять пока ещё безвестного мальчишку в искусстве сражения – понятно ведь, что героем он станет не совсем сразу. Хм... например, можно найти кого-нибудь из не очень богатых и знатных лордов, возможно – наследника лорда. Занять при нём, например, место оруженосца – и постепенно учиться. Для того, чтоб завоёвывать замки, нужно не только уметь рубить мечом или стрелять из лука. Командовать армией – отдельная наука. А ещё у Теона будет собственный корабль, и на нём можно будет совершать набеги на побережья. Может, когда отец передаст дела своей ненаглядной Ашечке – Теон даже заглянет на Пайк. На своём корабле, со своей армией, приплыв из своего замка. Тогда она поймёт... все они поймут!  
Теон хлюпнул носом – не удержался таки. И едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда на плечо ему легла крепкая тёплая девчоночья ладошка.  
– Ну будет тебе, – Аша обняла брата, прижалась грудью к спине, а острым подбородком ткнулась ему в плечо. – Ты просто такой смешной, когда злишься. Повернись-ка.  
Теон послушно повернулся, исподлобья глядя, как сестра роется по карманам. Найдя то, что искала, девочка протянула брату предмет поисков – акулий клык с ладонь длиной. В клыке было просверлено отверстие, и через него продет кожаный шнурок.  
– Держи, – щедро предложила Аша. – Это чтоб не так обидно было. Ты ещё вырастешь и всем покажешь. Не посей только.  
Теон расплылся в улыбке, моментально забыв про все обиды. Подарок был шикарным. Быстро, пока Аша не передумала, он сцапал клык и надел подвеску на шею. И подмигнул сестре:  
– Не посею, не переживай. Ты что, забыла? Мы – Грейджои, мы не сеем!


End file.
